Magic Charms
by LyG4ever
Summary: I know, the title sucks. It's still a work in progress. This story is based in a popular animemanga series... and it's sort of a new start for me. It follows the story of Lizzie McGuire and the discovery of her magic self. AU!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire, nor the idea this story's been based on. The Japanese song is 'Catch You, Catch Me', and I believe it belongs to CLAMP. **

Chapter 1.

"Omigosh! I'm late!" 15 years old Lizzie McGuire cried, as she ran around her room. Down the stairs, her older brother Rob (23), rolled his eyes. He could hear her thumping as she hurried in her school uniform. "Morning!"

"Morning," he muttered, showing no enthusiasm to her cheery greeting. "You overslept again. In the first day of school" She chose not to reply, biting a small piece of pancake instead. "I'm leaving now, so you'd better hurry. Joel is coming by any second" Her hazel eyes glowed at the sound of his name, which caused her to swallow hard.

"J-Joel?" she whispered, cheeks immediately flushed at the thought. He nodded hastily and cleaned up some dishes, just in time the doorbell was heard. Rob went to open the door, greeting his best-friend in. Joel Made, also 23, smiled gently at the blonde teen in front of him.

"Morning, Lizzie," he said. She blushed even deeper, forcing herself to look away from his warm chocolate eyes.

"M-Morning," she stuttered.

"I'll see you later, Lizard. I have football practice tonight," Rob announced. Joel stood there, on the doorway, and continued to look at her.

"Why doesn't she come with? We've still got some time," he suggested. Lizzie's heart jumped and she got up quickly, looking down.

"Thanks, Joel," she said, eyes sparkling, cheeks deep red as she glanced up at him. "I'll just go get my bag" They nodded and watched her rush up the stairs, trying to catch some breath. It seemed to be a particularly nice morning.

Both young men rode their bikes along the street, while Lizzie skated to keep up with them. She enjoyed going together to school, knowing that it meant spending more time with Joel... even if they were only a mere minutes. Rob, as usual, took the lead as Lizzie arrived to her school, while Joel called out for her.

"Lizzie!" he said. She turned around slowly, surprised, and caught a small candy he threw. A smile drew on her face and she waved at him, jumping the only step before the gate. Rayne Taylor, her best-friend, greeted her there. She was a calm, soft spoken, and beautiful raven haired girl.

"Ray!" Lizzie called, stopping slowly. They hugged friendly, before both sat down to remove Lizzie's skates.

"How was your morning?" Rayne gently asked, once they were both walking inside their classroom. Lizzie smiled dreamily, opening her hand to reveal the candy.

"Joel and Rob let me come with them. He also gave me this," she pointed. Rayne smiled back, knowing her friend was truly delighted. "How has yours been so far?" Rayne's eyes sparkled this time and she giggled.

"I woke up with tons of ideas regarding your wardrobe, and I cannot wait to make them real!" she enthusiastically cheered, while Lizzie arched her eyebrows. Rayne's passion, besides making her beautiful outfits, consisted of video taping her while wearing them. Mr. Terrada, their homeroom teacher, walked in and instructed all the kids around to sit down.

"Welcome back. I hope you've all had great vacations," Mr. Terrada said, standing by the blackboard. Everybody nodded in agreement and Lizzie waved at a few of her friends, smiling at Rayne, who sat on the desk near by hers. "We have a new transfer student with us, and he'll be joining us for the rest of this trimester. Come on in" The door opened again to reveal a nice looking, blond haired boy. "Class, this is Dougie Points. He comes from England" Whispers started spreading across the room, and Lizzie flinched as she noticed the boy glaring at her from across the room. "Let's see... Where should you be seated? The place behind Ms. McGuire is free" Lizzie jumped a little, glancing behind her. Of course, it had to be. He walked grumply and stood before her, still glaring. Lizzie looked up, then down. She couldn't hold his stare. Fortunately, Rayne cut in.

"Please, your seat is behind Lizzie," she instructed. He made no sound and sat down, causing Lizzie's hairs in the back of her neck stick up. She knew he was continuing to glare.

* * *

The rest of the day went awfully alike. Dougie Points continued to glare at her throughout the next few hours, up until it was lunch time. She rushed out first, willing to get away from his consistent stare, but jumped nearly 2 feet as she felt a hand tapping her shoulder.

"Excuse me," a male voice spoke. Lizzie flinched uncomfortably as he led her aside, apart from all of their classmates. They stood by the fence that separated the backyard from the street.

"What is it that you want? I don't know who you are," she slowly said. His piercing eyes fixed on her own, causing her to feel a bit uneasy.

"You're a McGuire, aren't you?" he harshly inquired. She nodded slowly, confused. "Where is it?"

"What do you mean?" she asked. He glared even harder, stepping closer. She stepped back and tripped with a small rock, falling down to the ground as she let out a yelp. Dougie stood over here, glancing down.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Rob inquired, from the other side of the fence. He jumped over it quickly, glaring at the boy, while Rayne ran over to them and helped Lizzie up. Both guys engaged in a fierce glaring competition, while the two girls stared at them wide-eyed. They seemed ready to fight.

"Rob!" another voice called. Lizzie's eyes grew bigger as Joel jumped over the fence, and finally noticed that they were wearing the College school uniform. "I found my bag. I had my lunch in there. Anyone want some?" Rob stopped glaring at Dougie, who decided it was time to rush out. "What happened?"

"I-Nothing," Lizzie whispered, looking down humbly. She took one of the sandwiches Joel passed along, blush covering her cheeks again. He offered some more to Rayne and Rob, looking around. "Thanks, Joel" He smiled at her, before Rob hurried his friend.

"We should get back. Lunch break is almost over," he pointed. Joel nodded and waved at them. Lizzie waved back mildly, glancing towards Rayne.

"Are you ok? Did he try to hurt you?" Rayne inquired. Lizzie shook her head.

"N-No, I just... I tripped and fell down. He kept asking me where it was, but I have no idea what he was talking about," she said. Rayne frowned, clearly intrigued as well. It had no use to try and unveil the mistery now.

* * *

"Rob..." Lizzie started later that day, as she and her brother ate dinner. He looked up briefly, before setting his eyes back on the plate. "Do you... Did you know Dougie Points?"

"You mean the boy who was attacking you today?" he inquired. She nodded slowly, flinching at his choice of words. Rob took a long sip before replying, his green eyes glowing behind his dark hair. "Nope. I'd never seen him before"

"He acted... as if we had something that belonged to him, or his family," she pointed. He continued eating, not saying a word, and she sighed. "Well, how am I gonna go face him tomorrow?"

"If that boy gives you any trouble... just look for me," Rob stated, glancing into her eyes. Lizzie gulped and nodded slowly, watching with wide open eyes as he got up. "I'm done eating. It's your turn doing the dishes tonight"

"Ok. Night!" she called after him. Lizzie got up hesitatingly and fixed the oversized shirt she was wearing. She started singing some Japanese song, being it a language she'd started learning as a child at school, and distractedly took care of the cleaning. She didn't notice Rob standing by the doorframe, staring at her. There was something about her singing that soothed him.  
"tama ni ne nakunatchau karada no BATTERI-  
anata no egao de  
itsumo juuden manTAN PAWA- bakuhatsu shichae

o-negai (o-negai) o-negai (o-negai)  
mazu wa o-tomodachi kara  
waratte mitsumete tanoshii mainichi ni shitai" He closed his eyes and let out a small sigh, walking up the stairs. It was better if she didn't know anything.

Lizzie was finally able to go back to her room, yawning as she stretched her arms. She took off the delicate golden necklace that circled her neck and put it next to her mother's portrait, sighing lowly. She certainly missed her at times like these. She heard a small knock on her door and looked up.

"Come on in!" she called, sitting up straight to receive her father with a small smile. "Dad!"

"How was your first day?" Sam McGuire asked. Lizzie smiled and nodded, deciding to put behind any troubles she might've had.

"It was fine. I'm just a little sleepy," she whispered, rubbing her eyes. He nodded as well, knowing it was better to let her rest.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow, then. Have a good night," he said. Lizzie smiled back as he kissed he forehead, then watched him walk out the door. She just turned around, turning off her bedside lamp, and drifted off to some sleep.  
_  
It all seemed unusually cold, and dark around. She noticed herself wearing a bright-pink clothe, and let out a piercing scream next. Somebody, who was covered by a blue outfit, rushed over and threw her to the ground. The pounding feeling remained in her head, as she heard a voice whispering her not to cry.  
_  
Lizzie awoke suddenly and glanced at her clock. It read 5.30 am. She plopped back down in bed with a sigh. It had no use going back to sleep. The hot steam from the shower filled her bathroom soon after and she stepped in carefully, closing her eyes. What had it all been about? She couldn't remember much from her dream, but she certainly remembered that rough whisper in her ears, comforting her in some way. She blushed slightly at the thought and knocked over her shampoo bottle. The same Japanese song came back to her mind and she hummed it, patiently washing her long hair. Today would be a whole lot different... or so she hoped.

End of chapter.

**AN: Ok... 1st chapter. This story is mainly based in the anime (and manga) series Sakura CardCaptors, though I've obviously abstained from using the whole SCC storyline. My characters and stories ARE, indeed, taken from that series. I just made some changes to the plot and stuff.  
Oh, I'll be introducing some more characters soon.  
Anywayz, hope you likes! **

XOXO,  
LuBi.

BTW, I'm writing a new chapter for Dear Diary... but it's in the other pc. I would've finished it sooner, but blah to school work and my laziness. (giggles)


End file.
